


Evil sinks and incorrect tea

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: British, English, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Garbage disposals are evil, Tags Are Hard, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Matt’s British girlfriend, (Y/N) doesn’t appreciate him putting the milk in first.“You are a weird one, Matty.”





	Evil sinks and incorrect tea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff, I post twice a week, maybe more depending on how much free time I have. 
> 
> I’m sorry if this offends anyone. I am British myself and I just think it’d be fun to show the difference between Hell’s Kitchen and Birmingham. I was scrolling through tumblr and found a post that inspired this so, here you go.

As soon as (Y/N) barged through the door Matt knew something was wrong. “Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” He questioned immediately after she spotted him. “My stupid boss being his stupid self and now I have to do some stupid work at home because he’s too stupid to do it himself.” The (Y/H/C) haired woman complained as she dropped her coat and bag on the hanger and quite literally kicked her heels off.

“That’s a lot of stupid.” Matt commented with a smirk, “is there any way I could help?” The lawyer offered. “Unless you can read these files for me and create a 2500 word speech as to why Mr. Asshole doesn’t want to have free coffee in the staff room, then no.” The (Y/H/C) groans as she all but collapsed onto Matt. 

She started mumbling sentences about her boss under her breath that Matt didn’t quite understand. “wanker, twat, dickhead” and “condescending prick” came up a multitude of times. He loved it when she threw off the posher accent she held so others could understand. They thought she spoke with too thick of a ‘Brummy’ accent and to quickly for them to understand. Matt loved it though, especially when she talked about her home. It didn’t sound too different from Hell’s kitchen but it had more fields and forests. 

She always insisted that once they have enough money she’ll take him to England. She said that she’d take him to ‘the spoons’ with her family and maybe have a ‘cheeky Nando’s.’ Matt wasn’t quite sure what half of that meant but he agreed anyway. He looked forward to the day when (Y/N) could live up to the promise of taking him to the bullring in Birmingham centre. 

He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and propped his chin upon her head. “How about I make you some tea then?” He compromised, dropping a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. “Deal,” she smirked.

She watched with a goofy grin as Matt shuffled off, his feet covered with purple fluffy socks that she loved to mock him for wearing. “Loving the socks by the way babe,” (Y/N) commented as she strolled back to her bag to get her work. 

“We had a new customer today, looks promising,” Matt mentioned as he turned the kettle on. “That’s good, It could bring in more clients.” The (Y/E/C) eye woman smiled, happy that her boyfriend could finally get a win. 

She glanced up at him with a smile, admiring his features. Matt froze when he felt the burst of confusion in (Y/N) that went with a hint of anger. “What are you doing?” She questioned, it kind of felt like a threat to Matt and he had no idea why. 

“... making you some tea.” He pointed out, in time with the kettle’s switch flicking. She waltzed over, glaring at the cup before looking up to Matt. He looked so confused and soon the anger of what he had done disappeared. It was silly really. Her nan had placed it in her mind since day 1 that you can never do this. It’s just not right. She’s lived her whole life believing it. And Matt had just done it. 

“Oh baby, you are a weird one.” she giggled as she kissed him on the nose. Of course, it wasn’t necessarily ‘weird’ it was like pineapple on pizza or marmite. You either loved it or you hated it. 

“What did I do?” He questioned, utterly confused. (Y/N) tried to ignore how her heart melted for him just a little bit more when he asked that, she slightly regretting even bringing it up. 

“You put the milk in first.” All worry wipes off Matt’s face and an unimpressed sigh left his mouth. “Of course. Out of everything I’ve done wrong that’s the only thing you comment on?” He asks with a breathily laugh. 

“Well, yeah. I see your point of view for the other things and even if I don’t I’ll still support you but this is just too far. Like, way too far.” (Y/N) explained, tipping the milk down the drain. 

“Well, you also think that garbage disposals are evil and should all be killed.” Matt flicked on the garbage disposal to prove his point further, making (Y/N) jump. “Yes, that’s because people put their babies in sinks. If you put a baby in one of them they’re gonna die.” (Y/N) explained, glaring at the drain. 

“They’re not evil. Plus, you’re not even meant to put children in them. They’re just-“ (Y/N) cut him off with a finger to his mouth. “All I’m saying is that when we have a kid. I refuse to put it in that demon sink.” She compromised, patting her stomach for emphasis. 

The fact that (Y/N) was confident enough about their relationship to bring up the idea of a child bought a smile to his split lips. “I love you, you know that?” He told her, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I do, but I never get tired of hearing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
